Stars and Stripes
by practical release
Summary: Rivals fight for Lemon tasting supremacy


A/N: This is my first Yaoi fan fiction so please be gentle and stuffz

"Your ass is mine this time!" The short blue haired assassin screamed, throwing a punch at the stripped haired god of death. It became almost typical to see Black Star and Kid fighting, but now it was more than ever. It would seem the littlest word would make Black Star go into a frenzy.

"In your dreams Black Star" Kid said while pushing Black Stars punch away with the back of hand before pushing his shoulder into Black Stars and with a push forward, Black Star slid back. Black Star breathed in deeply to catch his breath before making a fist.

"I didn't feel a thing!" Black Star proclaimed, laughing and coughing at the same time. "Now it's…"

"That's enough; both of you" Stein said, almost coming out of nowhere as usual. Patting both Black Star and Kid on their backs and giving a sigh. "Maybe detention should get you guys to relax." As if they were synchronized, both students yelled.

"IT WAS THAT IDIOTS FAULT."

"You would think with how much they were fighting they were boyfriend and girlfriend." Maka said while rubbing her eyebrows.

"Don't let Black Star hear you say that" Soul said leaning on a wall and shaking his head. "But something sure is going on between those two."

It was the end of the day and only Black Star and Kid sat in the dim sunlit room. Both kept their eyes straight, pretending the other wasn't in the room. The air was stagnant with tension as both slowly started to look around.

Kid yawned and laid his head down which made Black Star yawn even louder. "Are you really going to hold a grudge this long?" Kid said and began to stretch his arms.

"I will hold it as long as I have too." Black Star said and stood up. He stretched his arms and moved to the door. "You won't get away with what you did." The blue haired kid said softly and locked the door. He moved slowly to Kid's desk while cracking his knuckles. Kid stood their motionless, staring at Black Stars eyes. Black Star quickly slammed his knuckles on the desk and stared hard at the still motionless Death the Kid.

"You're not even going to flinch huh" Black Star said in a cocky tone. Kid slowly grew a smirk on his face and moved his hands off his desk. Black Star Moved his hands to Kids face and slowly held them there before moving his face in, pressing his lips to Kids. Kid's hands started to rub down Black Star's back before pushing his tongue between the assassin's lips.

It didn't take long before they were both standing and leaning on one of the class walls; their hands pulling onto each other's clothes, rubbing on each other's chest and crotch. Kids hands moved to Black Stars shorts and started to unzip them.

Black Star quickly put his hand on top of Kids and softly bit on Kid's lip and shook his head. "I am in control this time" He said softly while still holding on to Kid's lip; biting down a little harder.

Black Star then motioned his hand onto Black Stars pants and held the zipper. He then began to walk back a little, still holding the zipper; making them both walk to the door. He unlocked it with one hand while slowly pulling down Kid's zipper.

"What are you up to?" Kid said and looked around the hallways. Of course they were empty but it made his heart beat a little faster anyway.

"You afraid?" Black Star said and smiled wide. He loved seeing Kid this way. He did feel a little bad from getting satisfaction from his rival and lover's worry but it only made him even hornier. He slowly pulled Kid into the bathroom and then kissed him harder. Sliding his hand into the death god's pants and gripping on to his hard shaft.

Black Star wanted attention in that area as well but he wanted to take control so he could wait. He slowly rubbed his hand over Kid's shaft and licked over his lips. A slight moan could be heard from Kid's mouth as he slowly bucked into Black Star's hand.

"You can't hide it black Star…You want it too." Kid said between breaths as his hands moved back to Black Stars shorts. Black Star wanted to move Kid's hands again, but his lust got the better of him and he allowed it. It didn't take long for Kid to un-button the assassins shorts and he rubbed his hands on top of Black Star's now hard shaft.

Black Star bent his head back a bit and closed his eyes, moaning with every stroke. "I have you now." Kid said in a whisper before turning Black Star around and pushing him to the mirror.

"Hey I said!" Black Star whined before Kid began to kiss on his neck. "What do you mean, you have my complete attention. All of it on you." He said and motioned Black star to look into the mirror. Black Star slowly looked over to the mirror and looked at himself pressed on to it. Before he could do anything else, Kid pushed into Black Stars back side.

Black Star gasped loudly and pressed his head firmly on the glass as Kid pushed into him slowly. Kid then gripped the pinned assassin's shaft and began to stroke it the same speed as he was pushing into him.

"Do you want me to move faster?" Kid said and smiled wider, wanting to hear Black Star's reaction. Black Star slowly nodded his head, blush now covering his face.

"I didn't hear you." Kid said and slowed down even more. He wanted to move faster himself but he wanted to see the look on Black Stars face more. He did feel bad for putting Black Star in this situation but it only made him hornier.

"I…want it…faster." Black Star said and closed his eyes hard. Before long Kid began to speed up, moans escaped both of their mouths as he pushed harder and faster into Black Star. Fog began to appear on the mirror from Black Stars gasp.

"I'm going to cum." Black Star said as his moans picked up in pitch and speed. Kid gripped on top Black Stars shaft hard and smiled.

"You're going to wait for me." Kid said and pushed into him faster, both of their moans now in unison. "Now Black Star, now" Kid screamed as they both released. Kid began to smile and kiss over the back of Black Star's neck.

The next day the students came into the door to see Back Star punching at a smiling Kid. "I swear your ass is mine this time!"


End file.
